Abstract ? Data Management, Biostatistics, and Bioinformatics Core D The Data Management, Biostatistics, and Bioinformatics Core will provide a local and cloud-based data management system for the entire Program Project that will enable Project-specific analyses, as well as integrated analyses utilizing data spanning the entire Project. The Core will serve as the centralized data hub for the establishment of the prospective RESPOND cohort of African American (AA) men with prostate cancer (PCa). This includes: (1) questionnaire data, including multi-level factors related to social stressors, linkages to neighborhood socioeconomic indicators that will be collected through the recruitment Core B and primarily used in Project 1; (2) germline genome-wide genotype data and exome-sequencing data generated as part of Project 2; (3) somatic and expression data generated as part of Project 3; (4) immune cell profiles assessing the tumor microenvironment in Project 4; (5) and pathology related assessments of banked tumor specimens from Core C. The Core will also provide statistical and bioinformatics support and expertise. As a cohesive unit, the Core will leverage familiarity with data resources and commonalities of analysis across Projects. Finally, the Core will serve as the foundation for performing integrated analysis. This includes sophisticated integrated statistical analyses and access of joint results across Projects. The Core?s activities will be primarily performed within the University of Southern California?s Biostatistics Division and Translational Genomics group ? benefiting from shared computational resources, active collaborations, and recent methodological developments in statistical approaches, integrated analysis and informatics. The Core is essential to the overall success of the Program Project as it serves as an incubator to process and store data, advise and complete Project-specific analyses, and perform and accelerate cross-Project integration and discoveries.